Cuando Internet te Atrapa
by Kurayami K
Summary: El Internet es uno de los mas grandes vicios que existen. ¿Que sucederia si el principe de los saiyajins conoce este medio para aumentar su fama? o peor aun, ¿este medio lo perjudica?. Una parodia basada en ideas alocadas y ociosas. V&B.


** Cuando Internet te atrapa…**

_**Capitulo I**_

La tecnología es un gran avance para el ser humano, con cada año esta se renueva dejándonos cada vez mas impresionados, de la mano de esto Capsule Corp traía los mejores prototipos cibernéticos antes vistos, robots ayudantes de personas invalidas, aquellos que dirigían el transito incluso modelos avanzados de aeronaves utilizando solo energía solar. Pero estas cosas eran demasiadas para una persona, su mente cavernícola solo se limitaba por las cosas más sencillas de la vida y por sobretodo disfrutarlas al máximo.

Ahí estaba el susodicho en el balcón de su enorme casa, observando el paisaje a veces le encantaba otras veces solo quería asesinar a cada transeúnte que pasaba, era irremediable que el ruido que hacían lastimaban sus oídos sensibles, que ya estaban dañados por el grito de su amada.

-El desayuno esta listo- Se escucho una voz salir de aquel intercomunicador colocado en cada una de las habitaciones de la enorme casa, así era mas fácil comunicarse con el resto sin estar gritando, cosa que agradeció el individuo ya mencionado.

Con pesadez en cada uno de sus pasos se dirigió aquel comedor donde ya estaban sentados su familia, su primogénito que hablaba por su celular animadamente, su bella princesita que jamás se alejaba de ese aparato rectangular, ¿como era que lo llamaban? ¿lap……..teiter?...

-Deja ese aparato ahora. Resoplo en resignación, no le gustaba ver esa cosa ahí y menos a su hija pegada a el todo el día.

-Ay papa!- exclamo indignada- ¿no vez que estoy viendo mi perfil?.

-¿Tú que?- el signo de pregunta en su frente estaba estampado, ¿que rayos era eso?.

-Papá creo que deberías actualizarte –levanto su cabeza de su aparato electrónico y lo miro seria- estas viejito ya.

Eso lo golpeo hasta el alma!, ¿viejo el? Jamás!

-Mocosa… -No alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando su mujer y sus sirvientes robots traían la comida.

-Suficiente, hora de comer, Bra quita eso de la mesa, Trunks cuelga ese teléfono. La orden fue cumplida inmediato.

-¿Papa no sabes que es un perfil?- Preguntaba Trunks mientras untaba mantequilla a su tostada. Solo recibió de respuesta una mirada fría.

-Es información que colocas de tu vida para que otros la vean. Bra contesto la simple pregunta, ¿como es que su padre no conocía un perfil? Si era tan simple!.

-¿Y para que rayos quiero exponer mi vida?.

-Para que otros te conozcan mas o para hacerte famoso. Era extraño tratar de explicar estas cosas a alguien, Bra sentía que su padre era todo un cavernícola, en algunos aspectos claro.

-¿Acaso haces eso tu niña? –resoplo- no necesito hacerme famoso, ya lo soy. Su sonrisa ladina perfecta combinación entre la egocentricidad y su poderío.

-Vegeta –lo llamo su mujer- no todo el mundo te conoce, no te creas tanto, en cambio yo –posa su mano en su cabello- soy muy famosa, en todo el mundo me conocen y sobretodo mi perfil es el mas visitado..ajajajajajaja.

-Esta familia desborda egocentrismo. Pensó apenado el joven de cabellos lilas.

Se escucha un pitido y se ve como hace acto de presencia nuevamente aquel aparato que el príncipe saiyajin tanto odiaba.

-Oh! Se conecto Jhon!, que lindo…Desesperada Bra comienza a teclear rápidamente.

-Ey en la mesa no!- protesta su madre.

-Mamá es muy importante, me dice que vendrá a buscarme en media hora!. Emocionada sigue tecleando mientras una risita coqueta se deja escuchar.

-No creerás que te dejare salir… Vegeta termina su desayuno y la observa penetrantemente.

-Papa, por favor, solo me llevara a la escuela nada mas. Sus pucheros eran bien conocidos por todos, ya que lograba todo lo que quería.

-No lo conozco. Fue todo lo que dijo, si se doblegaba frente a su familia su vida estaría acabada.

-Mira –le muestra a su padre una foto de un joven de cabellos negros y corto, ojos puntiagudos verdosos y musculoso cuerpo- El es Jhon, este es su Facebook, a que no es lindo?.

-Faice…que?. Repitió el príncipe.

-No!, Facebook!, a poco no lo conoces! Exclamo asustada su hija, como era posible eso!, La única mirada que le dio su progenitor basto para que todos se rieran.

-Jajaja, Bra no insistas en explicarle estas cosas a papá es demasiado em…retrasado para el Internet jajaja –recibió automáticamente una mirada que calaba los huesos, Trunks observo la hora haciéndose el tonto- oh! Miren la hora que es!, será mejor que me retire, nos veremos. Y desapareció en un segundo.

-Papi no te sientas mal si no sabes, te explicare cuando llegue de clases si?, ahora me iré a cambiar. Se levanta de su silla y besa a su padre en la frente. Vegeta queda entre confundido, estupido y apenado, observo a su esposa que lo miraba extraño.

-¿Que?- Fue todo lo que dijo.

-Te ves adorable de inocente – se acerca a el y lo besa tiernamente- pero no entiendo como no conoces Facebook, hasta mi padre tiene uno jajaja. Se levanta dejando a un guerrero aun mas confundido, estupido y apenado.

¿Es que acaso era un retrasado mental? O peor aun, ¿un ignorante? Eso lo enfureció, él, el gran príncipe de los saiyajins jamás…pero jamás deberá quedar en ridiculo y por sobretodo no estar actualizado en cualquier materia, esto tendrá una solución.

-Me haré ese famoso faisbuk y nadie se reirá más de mí, ajajajaja- rió histéricamente mientras se llevaba la última pieza de pan a la boca.

La mañana pasó rápida, Bra se fue refunfuñando que su propio padre la llevara a la escuela, puesto que este no le gustaba para nada ese tal Jhon, niño bonito cara de afeminado, así lo llamo y así quedara marcado para siempre. Una vez que la dejo en la puerta recordó lo que quería hacer con el dichoso perfil.

-Bra, este…-le costaba mucho pedir tal cosa…

-Papá rápido!. Impaciente de ver a sus amigas observo como su padre se colocaba cada vez mas nervioso, esto debía ser importante pensó.

-Necesito que me enseñes a usar esa cosa –Apunto al computador portátil que llevaba su hija en aquel bolso.

-¿Esto?-se quedo pensativa- esta bien, en la tarde lo haré…em. Besos. Se despidió en cuanto vio a su padre partir apresuradamente. No le tomo mas importancia y siguió su camino hacia la escuela.

En el camino Vegeta pensaba en miles de cosas relacionadas con su perfil, que iba a poner, que foto, un sin fin de cosas que en su vida pensaría, son cosas de humanos. Se resigno y llego a su humilde morada donde se fue derecho a la cámara de gravedad para entrenar un poco. Más que nada para liberar un poco de tensión.

---------

Esa tarde se hizo eterna. Luego de entrenar como era habitual y de engullir prácticamente la cena preparada por su respetable mujer, se dispuso a esperar a su hija para que le enseñara las maravillas y bondades de la tecnología.

Mamá, papá… ya llegue! – Anuncio la joven, a la vez que dejaba su laptop encima de la mesa de la cocina y lo prendía. Vegeta la miró fijamente: era increíble que estas cosas giraran entorno a la vida de sus hijos ¿Dónde quedaba lo hermoso de la vida, la naturaleza, la flora, la fauna y entrenar? Bah!, jamás cambiaran, nacieron y crecieron en aquel planeta, era obvio que después perderían parte de su herencia.

Y ¿bien? – Dijo el saiya mirando a su hija y luego a su aparato rectangular. Bra sonrió.

Te enseñare todo papá, desde el comienzo. – Le anunció. Bulma apareció en la cocina y los miró con curiosidad.

¿Enseñar que? – Preguntó la mujer. Vegeta estaba a punto de hablar, pero su hija de adelantó.

A usar facebook, mamá! – Contestó, muy orgullosa de que su padre se interesara en esas cosas… "cosas de jóvenes".

Vegeta se puso rojo como un tomate, y casi como un acto reflejo, emitió un gruñido y se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia otra dirección.

Oh, Vegeta eso es genial! – Exclamó Bulma divertida. – Pero ¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda a mi antes? – Agregó un poco sentida. – La semana pasada le explique a Goku y se convirtió en un vicio para él! Jijijiji

¿Qué dijiste, mujer? ¿ Kakarotto también tiene un fisbur? –

Facebook, papá… - Lo corrigió su hija, pero el la ignoró completamente.

Gr!!… ese infeliz me supera en todo! – Musitó con rabia, apretando el puño y mirando a su hija, le ordenó. – Cuando me explicarás a usar esa estupidez, mocosa, no tengo todo el día!!

Ya está listo, papá! – Exclamó Bra, sorprendida de cómo su madre "motivaba" al orgulloso príncipe.

Ay, Vegeta te divertirás! – Bulma mientras tomaba su cartera. – Iré a lo oficina un rato. – Anunció a la vez que se despedía de su familia, y antes de salir por la puerta se volvió a su marido. – No olvides agregarme en tu lista de amigos, cariño. – Dijo cerrándole un ojo con coquetería, y sin más se marchó.

¿Lista de amigos? – Vegeta miró a su hija con un gran signo de interrogación en la cabeza. Bra suspiró.

Te lo explicaré luego, papá. -Y sentándose a su lado, empezó con la gran cátedra. – Papá, antes de hablar de facebook, debes saber lo básico en un computador. Debes saber encenderlo y usar el explorador de Internet, en mi caso yo siempre uso "kameExplorer" es más rápido y no te salen esos estupidos avisos de citas y…

Al grano, niña!! – Le ordenó su padre, con desesperación.

Ah, si lo siento. Bueno, una vez que entras al explorador debes tener una cuenta de correo electrónico y….

30 minutos después, Bra le había explicado todo lo básico para poder usar el computador, hasta se dio el gusto de hacerle una cuenta de correo a su padre (claro que la contraseña la invento el propio príncipe). Vegeta no dejaba de mirar la pantalla del computador, casi como hipnotizado con lo que veía, y cuando leyó "bienvenido a facebook" se dio cuenta de que por fin estaba familiarizándose con algo.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Nota: Muy bien, devuelta al mundo del vicio, lamento mi desaparición repentina muchas cosas han pasado en mi vida que me obligaron a abandonar mi pasión, escribir._

_Aquí estoy devuelta con esta idea un poco retorcida, explicare porque esta absurda historia. En mi país (chile) se ha hecho bastante popular el famoso facebook y mas de alguna vez cuando buscas gente te topas con que Vegeta, Goku u otros ya tienen facebook. A eso vino a mi mente que pasaría si eso se hiciera realidad, como actuarían nuestros guerreros ante esta avanzada forma de encontrar amigos._

_Aclarar también que este fic será colectivo entre mi querida comadre (Cami) y yo, ya que no tendré tiempo suficiente para escribir y ella me ayudara a avanzar mas rápido._

_Espero tenga una muy buena recepción!, algo distinto. Gracias por leernos!._

_Cualquier duda ya saben._

_pd: Ni Dragon Ball ni Facebook nos pertenece, ni nada relacionado con internet.  
_


End file.
